Blades of Elysium
The Blades of Elysium are a 4th Founding Chapter rumored to be descended from unknown gene-seed, but they are officially recognized by the Imperium at large as Ultramarines descendants. However, they are not on good terms with the Ultramarines or their Successors due to the fact that do not follow the dictates of the ''Codex Astartes''. There is a mutual agreement that they will put aside this animosity for the greater good of the Imperium when possible. Only the current Hegemon knows the true story of their ancestry, told by an Inquisitorial Representative in the year of their ascension to the office. This Chapter is known to have an air of arrogance or superiority that sometimes to rub others the wrong way. The reason why the Chapter has so many Marines is because of the fact that the first seven Companies are always Crusading and are away from the Chapter's Fortress-Monastery for many decades at a time and they only see each other and any new brothers they may have acquired is when they crown a new Hegemon, stay for 50 years and leave again, only calling upon the reserves if needed. Heliac is spoken by the planet’s native population and by the Chapter when they are alone, but they speak Low Gothic when around others. Chapter History After the catastrophic War of the Beast, the acting Lord Commander of the Imperium, Maximus Thane, ordered the raising of hundreds of new Astartes chapters. The monumental 4th Founding (the largest since the First Founding) was completed around the end of the first half of M32. The Chapter was granted sovereignty over a planet in the not yet cleansed Elliniká System, in the Segmentum Ultima. The chapter's Fortress Monastery was established on Thasos, the moon of the feral world of Makedonia, dominated by the mighty mountain Parmenon. In the mountain the Chapter established an as-of-yet unconquered Fortress-Monastery. Notable Campaigns *'Liberation of Elliniká (624-654.M32)' - The Blades of Elysium, granted dominion of a planet in the Ellinika System, begin purging the system of its Kentavroi overlords and fight them for 30 years before ending them in a last battle on Makedonia. The Imperial Guard regiment commanders become the rulers of Attikí, then the rest of the system. The Chapter begins hollowing out Mount Parmenon and turning Thásos into a stronghold. *'3rd Black Crusade (909.M32)' - Abaddon the Despoiler launched his Third Black Crusade, sending the Daemon Prince Tallomin against the Cadian Gate in a reckless and bloody frontal assault. The daemonic horde that followed in Tallomin's wake accounts for the destruction of millions of lives and draws in Imperial Guard regiments and several Space Marine Chapters from across the Segmentum Obscurus. The Blades of Elysium, now established in the Ellinika System, gathers the full Chapter's strength, and answers the Imperium's call to war and help with the defence of the Cadian Gate. *'Battle of Voiotía (010.M33) '- The Chapter returns from the 3rd Black Crusade to find the Ellinika System in shambles, with only Achaia and Attiki holding off Dark Eldar raiders while the rest of the system suffers. The Second Cleansing of Ellnika begins and lasts for less than a standard month before the Xenos are driven out or killed. As reparations for the lax security, the Chapter gives up sovereignty of the system, and stations the 8th Company on Evvoia to prevent similar events. *'The Blackstar Liberation (344-346.M33) '- Warpstorm Korinthus finally abates, revealing the vast Blackstar System firmly in the grip of Chaos. More than half of the Blood Angels Chapter along with two Companies of the Blades of Elysium deploys to liberate the Imperial citizens of these worlds. The war that follows lasts two full years and pits the Blood Angels against a lethal coalition of Night Lords, Death Guard and Word Bearers. Eventually, the Astartes best their foes amid the nuclear fires of the battle of Neverwish, driving them back to the Warp in tatters. The cost is great, but the Sons of Sanguinius recover a huge and populous system for the Imperium. *'The Blade of Infinity (615.M33) '- The pre-Heresy cruiser, Blade of Infinity emerges from the Warp, its re-entry signature suggesting that it had left realspace over twenty thousand years previously. This predates the Warp-drive's invention during the Age of Technology and suggests radical time stream disorders. Transmissions picked up suggest the Blade of Infinity is trying to communicate some type of warning, but before much can be deciphered, it once again disappears into the Warp. In its wake comes an invasion fleet of Chaos Space Marine Legions, fell foes that wreak much havoc. The ship Blade of Infinity re-emerges several more times in subsequent years, always as a harbinger of further Warp incursions. *'The Pale Wasting (Unknown Date.M34)' - Within the vast edifice of the Imperial Palace on Terra, there is a oft-forgotten stele mounted within that recognises the services of several Adeptus Astartes Chapters, including the Blades of Elysium, for their actions against the Pale Wasting - a mysterious event that occurred sometime during the 34th Millennium. Extant evidence relating to this xenos threat from the Ghoul Stars has often been purposely occluded or outright erased from most official Imperial records. This lone artefact praises the Blades of Elysium and their allies, crediting their service for having "unmade that which cannot die". Partial records that have been uncovered hint that several Space Marine Chapters were completely destroyed in the final battles of what must have been a truly apocalyptic struggle. This campaign was where the Blades of Elysium earned some of their earliest recorded battle honours fighting alongside their fellow Scions of Guilliman, the newly created Wardens of Orask and the 3rd Founding Imperius Ravagers. The Blades of Elysium were one of several Chapters ordered to mobilise to take part in the campaign to quell the threat of the Pale Wasting, and though this is one of the Chapter's earliest recorded battle honours, the Chapter's own chronicles are curiously empty of any reference to this conflict. Were it not for such prominent recognition, the incident might be completely forgotten. *'Purging of Roduno (567.M35)' - The Purging of Roduno was a joint Imperial excoriation campaign carried out by the Blades Of Elysium and the whole of the Wardens of Orask Space Marine Chapters upon the vitally important hive world of Roduno, located in the Segmentum Ultima. Fighting against both insurrectionist forces and the notorious Chaos Warband known as the Merciless. Responding to a distress call from the hive world of Roduno, the Blades of Elysium send their 1st and 3rd Companies and engage the enemy in heavy battle against the Forces of Chaos. During their purging of this taint, the Blades of Elysium are met with their Ultramarine brethren of the Wardens of Orask. Although initially, both Chapters nearly come to blows over how to proceed, they both eventually put aside their intolerance and bias to strike back and defeat both the insurrectionists and Merciless warband. Chapter Homeworld The official name given in the Imperial records for the Blades of Elysium's chapter home world is known to outsiders by the name of Theta X-2, but the Chapter and natives call it Makedonia. Makedonia's surface is dominated by large mountain ranges, and is temperate, much like Ancient Terra. Before the coming of the Chapter and the Imperium it was ruled by a xenos species called the Kentávroi, man-horse hybrids, possibly a strain of humanity from the days of the Dark Age, ruled by shamans that empowered them and taught them to worship Slaanesh. They were exterminated to the last and none survive today, that the Chapter knows of. The flora and fauna of the Elliniká System is varied and stunning almost as if straight out of Ancient Helac myth cycles. From the frightening Ghorghons, to the deceitful Sphinxes, everything here is seemingly engineered to kill humans. The planet’s population however, is many, numbering in the hundreds of thousands, compete for the right to send their children to try to ascend to the Argeides. Fortress-Monastery The Blades of Elysium's Fortress-Monastery is know as Knosós by the Chapter, but known as Mount Parmenon, by the wider Imperium after the eponymous mountain on Thasos. The Chapter takes advantage of the fact that they have an easily entrench-able and defensible position and that it provides an extra level of challenge to the trials of initiates. The Fortress-Monastery consists of a mountain, almost all hollowed out over 8,000 years: * The Chapter forges are near the top where the Hegemon’s chambers are, as are the Librarian's chambers and the Apothecary's area. * The middle is where the rest of the Chapter sleeps eats and trains. It is also the place of the Hangar bays. * The lower parts of the mountain contains everything else. the Bike and Tank Depot, the Chapter Vaults, and the Dreadnought storage facilities. * It is all connected by several large elevator shafts and each can lift several hundred tons. * The outside is lined with defenses and guard posts manned by the Chapter Serfs and Neophytes Elliniká System The Elliniká system is located in Ultima Segmentum, in its coreward Border. According to many xenogeologists, the Ellinika system is a ‘Golden’ zone, not too close to the core, so as not to be affected by the Galactic core’s gravitational pull, yet not close to the Galactic rim that is easy to get to. It is an abundant system, rich in commerce, production and mining. Its most noteworthy planets are: * Makedonia (Feral World): Has two major city centers, Amphipolis and Pellae. Ruled by the Chapter from their stronghold of the moon Thásos, specifically Mount Parmenon, largest mountain of the moon. * Máli (Death World)'''Another world even more wild than Makedonia, because there are no huge city centers spread across Máli. Only small, mining outposts surviving as best they can. The Chapter’s Neophytes are dropped here as part of their trials. * '''Fokís (Shrine World): The only Shrine World in the system. It also holds the Temple of the Oracle, which is responsible for blessing the new Hegemon and delivering predictions of the future. It has two moons, Náxos and Páros, the former a pleasure moon and the later a mining moon, famed for its Praian marble. * Attikí (Hive World): The political and commercial center of the Elliniká system and last world before the Asteroid Belt that separates the system into two sections. Has three small moons orbiting, Ándros, known for its archaeotech vault that opens only to the Blades of Elysium, Dílos and Mýkonos, known as the 'Sliver Moons' for good reason. * Voiotía (Agricultural World): Voiotía is the breadbasket of the system, without it most of the system would cease to function. Évvoia, it’s largest moon has the 8th Company of Marines permanently stationed on it to keep it safe. * Korinthía (Pleasure World): The pleasure world of the system, most nobles frequent this world and its Hetaerae. It is closely watched by the Chapter and the Inquisition for any Slaaneshi deviancy. * Achaía (Forge World): The Forge World of the system, its shipyards builds the ships of the Chapter and system to exacting specifications, and can churn ships out in as quickly as 50 years. It also has two moons collectively known as the "Ifaistos Moons". They are where specialized sub-Patterns and Tanks are made for the Chapter's use. * Kýthira (Dead World):The last world in the system, nothing on the barren, airless rock except for a monitoring/astropathic communication system. Chapter Organisation Tactical Marines are called Pezhatairoi, Devastator Marines are called Cataphracts, Assault Marines are called Phalangites, and Scout Marines are called Agrianes. Marines are organized into 8- Man squads called Dekas. The most experienced Marines are called Pentakosiarchs and command Dekas. Companies are known as Lochoi (singular) and Lochos (plural). Captains are known as Polemarchs. The Protathlitís Etaireías are Company Champions. Banner Bearers are Semeiphoros. Companies are 256 strong with 32 squads of 8. They are divided into two Ímisy-Lochoi (Demi-Companies) commanded by Ypolochagói (Lieutenants). There are 11 Companies, making the Chapter 2,816 Marines strong. There used to be 12 Companies but the 12th fell to Chaotic corruption. However, with the arrival of the Primaris Marines, they have reformed the 12th Company and are keeping the Primaris at arms length. Command Ranks *'Hegemon' - Chapter Master *'Lochagos' - Master of the Marches *'Salpingetes' - Master of Rites *'Semeiphoros' - Company Banner Bearer *'Stratokerux' - Master Of The Fleet *'Ouragos' - Master of Relics *'Kýrios tis Agías' - Master of Sanctity *'Apokleistikós' - Reclusiarch *'Ploíarchos Tis Sfyrilasías' - Master Of The Forge *'Polemarch' - Captain Junior Ranks *'Pentakosiarch' - Sergeant *'Ypolochagoi' - Lieutenant(s) *'Protathlitís Etaireías' - Company Champion *'Efimérios' - Chaplain Line Ranks *'Cataphract' - Devastator Marine *'Agriane' - Scout Marine *'Pezhetairoi' - Tactical Marine *'Epistolikós' - Epistolary *'Sofós' - Codicer *'Vivliothikários' - Lexicanium *'Pyrgarínes' - Techmarines *'Exolothreftés' - Terminators Specialist Formations *''Agyraspides'' (Honor Guard): Led by Karavos the "Silver-Armed", the Agyraspides, are in charge of protecting the leaders of each Company and are composed of the best duelists of the Chapter. Each fights with a Power Sword called the Aquila's Feather and their left arms are painted silver. There are 13 members at anytime. Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Here is a list of the known companies of the Blades of Elysium as described in von Andaal's "The Imperial Forces After The Indomitus Crusade": * 1stCompany (Hypaspists): The 1st Company is led directly by Hegemon Thaletes and fields the most veteran battle-brothers. Company badge is Thaletes' own heraldry: Aquila on a white field with a black Iron Halo above it. * 2ndCompany (Syntagma): Led by Polemarch Monamachos. The 2nd Company fields more Pezhatairoi than other companies and specializes in holding objectives and wearing the enemy down. Company badge is a orange sunburst on a white field. *'3rdCompany (''Agema): Led by Polemarch Ergetes, the Agema specializes in overrunning the enemy's lines, attacking hard and fast with the company Phalangites. Ever eager to join the fight, Ergetes leads the charge from his personal Storm Eagle, the , disembarking to bring personally ruin to the foe with sword and Bolt Pistol. Company Badge is a gold Aquila on a field of purple. *'6thCompany (''Prodromoi): Led by Polemarch ''Epainetos, the Bike Division of the Prodomoi specialize in overrunning the enemy's positions, and striking deep in their center before withdrawing quickly to stopped from being trapped. A leader from the front, Epainetos leads the cavalry from his personal Bike, ''Abraxes, Steed of the Underworld, laying waste with the bike's twin-linked Volkite Calivers. Company Badge is a white Aquila surrounded by a gold Iron Halo and white Laurel crown on a purple field. *'7thCompany (''Prodromoi): Led by Polemarch Actaeon, the Tank Division of the Prodromoi specializes in taking down the biggest preys. Alien monstrosities, armoured columns and enemy fortress are reduced to ashes by precise volleys from the devastating weapons unleashed by the company Cataphracts. Ever eager to join the fight, Actaeon lives up to his title "The Ram", and leads from his personal Relic Sicaran Battle Tank, Alcyoneus. Company Badge is a silver Iron Halo and Aquila on a field of purple a hole in the enemy's lines, and breaking them down to nothing. *'8thCompany (''Ekvoleis): Led by Polemarch ''Theramenes, the Company known as the Watchmen in the Chapter's native Helac, keep watch over the system while the other Lochos are away Crusading in the name of the Imperium and Emperor. Chapter Culture When a Mortal becomes a fellow Blade of Elysium, he believes that he has ascended into the line of Sky-Kings, and thus takes a new name to mark his ascension. Also every member abhors cybernetic/augmetic replacements because they see them as marks of failure, and they don't like becoming cold and unfeeling as aftomatopoíisi or automations. Chapter Beliefs The Chapter believes not in the divinity of the Emperor of Mankind, seeing him as an ancient king, and he is given the title, '''Philosopher King' but will indulge mortals in the false belief that the Emperor is divine. They have yet to see definitive proof of the Emperor’s godhood. When they meet an enemy that has done them a great wrong, they make a Katádymos, or a curse tablet and that person becomes priority target number one. Chapter Gene-Seed The Blades of Elysium display almost none of their supposed parent Chapter's features. As a Marine of this Chapter gets older, his hair proceeds to turn a silvery-blonde, and their facial features, no matter the station of their birth, begin to be more aquiline, and fine in nature. The eye color becomes either bronze (psykers) or lilac (everybody else). Deathwatch Service The Blades of Elysium are eager to volunteer Battle-Brothers to the Long Watch, considering it a necessary step on the path of becoming a full-fledged Veteran of the Adeptus Astartes. The Chapter sends 10 Marines every 25 years, to Watch-Fortress Erioch of the Deathwatch, and some Marines go back for second or even third terms of service. Notable Members *'Memnon' - First Hegemon of the Chapter, led the Chapter in the Black Crusade of 597.M32. Died at the hands of Telemachon Lyras. *'Prytanis' - Second Hegemon of the Chapter, led the Chapter in the 3rd Black Crusade. Died fighting a Drukhari Archon raiding Voiotía for human slaves, dealing a mortal blow to the Xenos pirate. *'Temenos' - Third Hegemon of the Chapter, led the Chapter during The Beheading and died shortly before Goge Vandire’s ascension. Longest lived Hegemon of the Chapter. *'Doriskos' - Fourth Hegemon of the Chapter, led the Chapter during Goge Vandire’s reign of terror, and placed the system in a controlled manner to prevent him from gaining influence over the Blades of Elysium. *'Pylartes' - First Chief Epistolary of the Chapter and instrumental in defeating the Emperor's Children that invaded the Elinika System in the 3rd Black Crusade. *'Karystos' - First Stratokerux of the Chapter and best naval commander thus far the Chapter has had since the founding of the Chapter. Karystos Spacedock is named in his honor. *'Daedalus' - Best Master of the Forge the Chapter has had since M34, when he found and made most of the Chapter’s unique weaponry. *'Thaletes' - Current Hegemon of the Chapter and is determined to put an end to Ephialtes, whom he has dueled and wounded a couple times during his tenure as Hegemon but finds that other problems constantly get in his way. Wields the Makhaira. *'Karavos' - Current Commander of the Agyraspides *'Monamachos' - Commander of the Syntagma, the 2nd Company of the Blades of Elysium and heir apparent to Thaletes. *'Theomestros' - Currently Chief Epistolary as of M42, post-Indomitus Crusade. *'Iatrokles' - Trains the Agrianes and is in command of the 10th Company. *'Epainetos' - One of the two Masters of the Prodromoi, Epainetos leads the Bike Division of the Prodromoi to battle. *'Actaeon ("The Ram")' - One of the Masters of the Prodromoi, leads the Tank division to battle. *'Ephialtes' - Slaaneshi Traitor that led the 12th Company into Heretical actions and deeds. Culminated his betrayal by leading the entire 12th Company to the Emperor's Children in M36. Records pertaining to him are sealed behind the toughest locks accessible only by the current Hegemon and are shared with the Chapter Council at his discretion. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Chapter Fleet The Blades of Elysium have always had a strong void presence due to the fact that they believe that by holding the sky above the battleground, there is very little your opponent can defend against. The Chapter has an armada of at least 23 ships, if not more, 13 of which are named here. *''Gynaíka Tou Día (Fist of Zeus)'' - The Legate-class Battle Barge of the Chapter that serves as the Flagship of the Blades of Elysium. *''Teleftaío Porthmeío''- Translated from Helac, the Strike Cruiser’s name translates to ‘''Last Ferry''’ which is fitting because is it often one of the last ships an enemy of the Chapter will see before the Emperor’s Judgement is delivered. *''Ekdíkisi Tou Minótavrou'' - The Strike Cruiser known as The Minotaur's Revenge is named so because earlier in the Chapter's history, a ship named the Minotaur was destroyed by Emperor's Children led by Ephialtes. *''Dory Tis Dikaiosynis'' '- The Strike Crusier known as ''The Spear of Justice refers to the vengeance owed to them by the Drukhari pirates that ravaged the Ellinika system, millennia ago, to which the battle is still fresh in thier minds. *Evoumenídi (The Kindly Ones)'- A trio of Nova-class Escort Frigates whose shipmasters work in unison to harass and destroy enemy ships, but mostly patrol the Elliniká system. Chapter Dreadnoughts * ''' Arges - Known by two other names to the Chapter, Pyraemon to the Neophytes and Scouts, and Acmonides to the Veterans. Is a Relic-Leviathan Dreadnought that operates in conjunction with the other Dreadnoughts on the same battlefield * Steropes - A Contemptor Dreadnought, that operates in conjunction with each other on the same battlefield * Brontes - A Contemptor Dreadnought, that operates in conjunction with each other on the same battlefield Chapter Armory The Blades of Elysium have a well-stocked armory, filled with specialized armor and weaponry, as befits a 4th Founding Chapter. They can equip almost their whole 1st Company with Tartaros Terminator Armor, which is very rare as most Chapters have just one or two suits of Terminator Armor and don't even have access to the Tartaros pattern while it seems that the Blade of Elysium do. *'Ikaros Pattern Jump Pack' - Modified version of the Serpha-V Pattern Jump Pack. When taking off the Jump Pack makes a loud screech. *'Gastrophetes Pattern Bolter Cannon' - A semi-automatic Heavy Bolter fires specially crafted .95 caliber Bolt Shells. *'Harpe Pattern Power Force Sword' - A Sword with a curve on one end of the blade near the tip. *'Kopis Pattern Force/Power Sword' - A leaf-shaped Sword with a forward curve and large tip. *'Keratos Pattern Bolt Pistol' - A Bolt Pistol with that fires a specially-crafted Bolt, which makes the gun carry less rounds than a normal Bolt Pistol, but has more stopping power. *'Toxarchos-Pattern Bolter' - Based off of the venerable Tigrus and Phobos Pattern Bolters from the age of the Horus Heresy, this Bolter fires an devastating .70 cal shell in a non-standard 45-round clip magazine. *'Master-Crafted Weapons & Armor' - Thanks to the Chapter's long friendship with the Forge Templars, the Blades of Elysium's Techmarines have learned how to craft armaments and armor of superlative quality. In return the Chapter, gives their allies access to the schematics of the Chapter *Mk IV 'Palantine' Pattern Power Armor - A sub-Pattern of Power Armor, based off of the standard Mk IV Maximus Power Armor, that given to officers and above. It is noted for its overclocked servos its Machine Spirit's desire to get to close combat with the enemy. *'Oxybeles-Pattern Bolter' - A Pattern of Heavy Bolter that has higher mobility and rate of fire than the standard Heavy Bolter used by the Adepts Astartes. Chapter Relics *'''''Abraxas - Steed of the Underworld, Bike of the Polemarch of the 6th Company. Equipped with twin-linked Volkite Calivers. Currently ridden by Epainetos. *''Harpe of Pylartes'' - A Force sword that is always warm to the touch and and glows with an inner light when swung. It is the Badge of Office for the Chief Epistolary. Currently wielded by Theomestros. *''Kithaeron Plate'' - The Tartaros Terminator Armour of Memnon, First Hegemon of the Chapter. Combined with his sword, the Makhaira, the current Hegemon uses both in glorious battle. Worn by Thaletes. *''Makáira'' - Has a mono-molecular edge, sharp enough to bisect a Helbrute sarcophagus and not suffer a scratch. Specially made Kopis from the Dark Age of Technology, fashioned in the style of the area known as the Boeotian Lowlands. Wielded by Thaletes. *'Orphnaeus' - A Land Speeder Proteus with a Black paint job and Gold accents with a pintle-mounted Volkite Culverin and a twin-linked Oxybeles-Pattern Heavy Bolter Chapter Motor Pool * Alcyoneus - A Relic Sicaran Battle Tank gifted to them, long ago near the Chapter’s inception. Part of the tank formation known as the Gigantomachy.* * Clytius - A Relic Fellblade Super-Heavy Tank outfitted with twin-linked Heavy Flamers instead of Heavy Bolters and Multi-Melta. Part of the tank formation known as the Gigantomachy* * Damasen - A Legion Malcador Assault Tank technically not in active duty but used by the Peacekeeper Guard to defend the planet in EXTREME circumstances. * Enceladus - A Spartan Assault Tank that has not seen action in many centuries due to the fact that it was destroyed in a conflict with a Thousand Sons warband. Part of the tank formation known as the Gigantomachy* * Hippolytos & Polybotes - A pair of Land Raider Crusaders constructed in M36 *The Gigantomachy is only formed when a serious enough threat presents itself to warrant such actions. When they are not together, they fight alone with each tank being on a different part of the Chapter. Chapter Serfs The Chapter's large fortress-monastery and the constant Crusading of the Chapter means that the Chapter requires a defensive force present to defend its home. In the millennia since the Dark Eldar raid on the Ellinkia System, the Chapter came up with an idea of providing enough defensive capabilities for their vessels and home. The Blades of Elysium offer any survivors of the war zones they fight in to return to the home moon of the Chapte. These civilians get housed on Thasos, in villages and homes of their own making. Emphasis is put on order and discipline, enforced by the Peacekeeper Guard. While living an above average imperial life, some may even call it almost luxurious compared to the life of the lower hive residents, that doesn't exempt them from work. There are however ways to rise further and gain the chapter's own respect. The Eirinopoios Guard Joining the Eirinopoios Guard is one way and the path most take. The Peacekeeper Guard is an ancient formation, existing since the Chapter repelled the Dark Aeldari raiders after the 3rd Black Crusade. Even after the many events that led up this point, this formation of chapter serfs has kept its name. Raised by the chapter to be their own PDF, these warriors are legally allowed to defend the chapter's properties, allowing the Blades to legally raise an army for the defense of all of their space faring vessels and Fortress Monastery. They are very comparable to the Kaerls of the Space Wolves. They are effectively armed Chapter Serfs. A new recruit that is indoctrinated is not just given personalized training by many veterans that serve the chapter, but is also overviewed by the chapter's own eyes. Recruits can only enlist themselves for the duration of 40 years. In return, the chapter provides healthcare, food, new housing and many more perks. Each soldier is given a modified Kalibrax V-1 Pattern Lasrifle which was the standard armament of the Imperial Army's Solar Auxilia regiments during the Great Crusade. The weapon was considered of a higher quality than most standard patterns of Lasguns and Lascarbines, and was most notable for its heavily reinforced energy transfer capacitors, general durability in a wide variety of planetary environemnts, and superior heat dissipation qualities. These weapons are cherished by each soldier, often decorated or additionally changed or upgraded the more time progresses. The Armour of a Peacekeeper Guard soldier is a high-quality suit of Cadian Pattern "Kasrkin" Storm Trooper Carapace Armour. As each soldier ages in the service of the Peacekeeper Guard, promotions to veteran titles gain them access to more powerful weapons and armor overall, such as Hellguns and Plasma Rifles. The goal each soldier strives for is having served for 40 years. Such a system, provides high quality equipment and additional bonuses and ensures that each soldier is trained to their maximum. But all bonuses pale in comparison to the Medal of Memnon, which is issued to those that successfully fulfilled their duty, or have performed great deeds, this medal is the official recognition given out by the chapter. After having served the required years, one may choose to go back and live out the rest of his life in a luxurious environment. Others may take up the roles of elite formations, given extensive juvenile treatments to continue their service. Such formations of veterans are lethal, having been trained for 40 years of combat process and having had 1st hand experience to fight with astartes on their many vessels. These elites are housed and stationed in Knossos, the Fortress-Monastery which connects directly to Koinyra Fortress through underground passageways. The Grafeas The other path is often called the "Path of Knowledge". To join the so called Grafeas, one has to prove certain skills in various areas, namely technological. Such requirements are not always met and because of that, many instead join the Peacekeeper Guard, for their requirements are almost non existent, for all that is asked is loyalty and readiness to defend the chapter's properties. Once being judged fit to join the Grafeas, there is no turning back. For the remainder of their life, the scholar has taken up the path of servitude to the chapter. They are dressed in robes and tabards, of various colors. Gold robes signifies that they know all there is to know about their chosen field of study. Gold tabards signifies that they show exceptional skills as artificers are often trained by the chapter's allied Forge World, Achaia to assist the chapter's Techmarines, enhancing their skills to a greater degree, than would be possible otherwise. Orange robes signifies that they know a lot but not everything in their specialization. Orange tabards show that they devote themselves to studying the Chapter's records and are most frequently seen with the Chapter's Librarians. Purple robes mean that this serf does not have a lot of knowledge but more than Whites. Purple tabards show that they help the Chaplains with disseminating the belief system of the Chapter to their fellow serfs. White robes are new initiates and their duty is that of any normal chapter serf, taking up tasks for which the astartes lack the numbers for. White tabards signify that they help the Apothecaries with healing and things of that persuasion. Apart from being chapter serfs, Scholars also routinely are trained in the arts many ancient techniques, ancient history and lore. To live as a scholar is to live a life of exceptional luxury if one finds time to sit in his private chambers, be it in the Chapter's own Monastery or on their space faring vessels. While the Scholars aren't militarised like the Capital Guard, they are by no means defenseless, often carrying a side arm of their choosing. Initiates of the Scholars are given a Takara Palatine Laspistol, a well rounded, light weight and potent weapon. If one rises through the ranks, they may be awarded with Hotshot-Pistols, Bolt-Pistols or even Plasma Pistols throughout their life. Such weapons are not just a status of a Scholars, but also their life's work, often using their skills as artificers to maintain the weapon or even furthering their capabilities. The oldest of Grafeas are called Ypotrofos and are often 200 years old, having undergone several juvenile treatments. Their skills as artificers are unparalleled and are masters of their own craft, often training and teaching new Initiates. Relations Feel free to add your own Allies *'Forge Templars' - A fellow 4th Founding Chapter, they aided the Blades of Elysium during the wave of revolts that occurred in Segmentum Ultima, immediately after the Beheading, specifically on the planet Illyria, where Renegade Imperial Guard Regiments, commanded by the Planetary Governor, defied the writ of the Imperium for almost 11 years before being brought to heel by the combined Chapter’s strength. *Imperius Ravagers - A bellicose 3rd Founding Chapter the Imperius Ravagers and the Blades of E;ysium could not seem more at odd its each other. One is night, the other is day. One is velvet, the other is bloody mail. Usually, when the Blades of Elysium and the Imperius Ravagers go to a rebellious System, the Blades go first and try to resolve the situation peacefully. If they fail, well let's just say more than a few systems have been reduced to charnel pits by the Imperius Ravagers... Feel free to add your own Enemies Notable Quotes By the Blades of Elysium: Feel free to add your own About the Blades of Elysium Feel free to add your own Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:4th Founding